


Lover of a Rose

by fishpocalypse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy birthday hope boy :), It's very cutesy, Not Beta Read, Posted for Naegi's birthday!, Sex, Soft sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, they're both trans!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishpocalypse/pseuds/fishpocalypse
Summary: Makoto arrives home from a tiring day at work to his girlfriend, who had prepared something special for his birthday.Posted for Naegi Makoto's birthday!
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Lover of a Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Completely inspired by my friend Mako, this is my work to celebrate Naegi's birthday! This was a bit rushed to get it in on time and competed today but I hope it is good for something I completed fairly quickly.

Makoto set his bag down on the nearby kitchen table, sighing as he released the tension that had built up in his body from the long day.

Work at the future foundation was not easy, especially when he had been recently promoted to co-head of his branch, almost on his way to principal the school. He was working closer alongside his lover though, as she was indirectly his boss for some placement assignments when he was deployed onto the field.

That had not been his work today though, just some simple desk paperwork to complete. Very similar to how his friend Togami spends his days at branch 14 as a Future Foundation finance worker.

No matter all that though, he was finally back at the small apartment he shared with his girlfriend, ready to fully indulge himself in whatever she had planned for his birthday.

His birthday. In a world where joy seemed to come to few, he had found love in a hopeless place by dating Kirigiri. They had been together quite some time now, and despite them crushing on each other sometime in the killing game and what happened afterward, she had encouraged him to wait it out a bit before making it formal and God is he so glad he waited. 

He and Kyouko were now living comfortably in their own living space, surrounded by their close friends who they had survived that sick game. Being able to come home from work every day to her, having someone to look forward to and care for as he knew she did for him back was the greatest gift he could have ever gotten.

He smiled as he walked into their small living area to see that Kyouko had returned home early, and had chosen to spend her time reading under their kotatsu. Her long lilac hair was swept over her shoulders and out of her way, her braid she delicately plaited into her hair every day taken out so her hair curled in its place. 

"Hello Makoto. How was work?"

She turned to him as she spoke, her lips curling into a smile as she placed her mystery novel back onto the table, her index finger keeping its place.

"It was okay, how was y-yours," Makoto replied, gasping and stuttering as he took in what his love was wearing.

Kyouko pulled her legs out from under the kotatsu to reveal smooth skin, showing that she must have shaved earlier that day.

From under the bathrobe she adorned, he could tell she was wearing dark purple lingerie, with matching straps wrapping around her waist and thighs making an intricate spider's web type pattern. The lace going over the opaque covering on her bra and bottoms was filled with roses and thorns, making an eye-catching pattern over the whole thing.

There were silver hoops and jump rings connecting the straps that winded their way around her chest and thighs, and they matched the cuffs of her gloves perfectly. The gloves were finger-less, showing the beginnings of bright red scars and scratches underneath.

It warmed Makoto's heart to see how comfortable she was around him. There was a time in the past when Kyouko was too embarrassed and ashamed to even show her hands to even him, even after they had progressed to a first-name basis.

As she stood up, the thin salmon silk of her classic bathrobe brushed against her bare heels as it swished around her. The tie on the robe was undone, letting the edges of the cloak open to put her fancy purple outfit on display.

Makoto could have never expected to come home to this. Of course, it was not the first time either of them had worn something similar, as in the past Makoto could be caught with Kyouko wearing a thin silk bodice, the sheer white fabric making his skin stand out in the most gorgeous of ways.

Tonight didn't seem like it would end up that way, however.

"I'm glad you had a nice day honey. Would you like to accompany me to our bedroom, I got that wine from Togami you always liked oh so much."

The tone of her voice had definitely got the blood in his system running. And he was always such a fan of that fancy drink ever since it was introduced to him.

"I'd-I'd love that, thank you," he spoke, before leaning upon his tip-toes in order to place a kiss on her lips, taking note of the light blush that covered her cheeks.

He was sure he looked the same if the blood running through his system at what he would assume are rapid paces were any indication of his appearance. Reaching up to feel his slightly acne-adorned face, he could feel the heat under his skin, proving the theory of his red face correct.

Kyouko took his hand and led him into their shared bedroom, making sure to turn the heater that was kept under their kotatsu off before shutting the door behind them.

On the bed, Makoto could see the polished wooden slab they used for breakfast-in-bed purposes resting on the raised comforter they slept within the winter. On it was two stemless wine glasses, frost lining the bottom to show that they had been sitting in the cooler before his entrance. Next to them was the yet to be opened wine glass, the gold label shining from the light of the lit candles on their bedside table.

"Oh wow, Kyouko this is incredible! Thank you so much!" He exclaimed, squeezing her hand in his as he turned to beam at her.

Even compared to the lengths they took to pamper the other on their birthday in the past, this was a _lot_. He knew he was in love with her before this, but this just proved how much he adored her. 

"You're welcome. Of course, you deserve it from how consistently kind and caring you are towards me and others. Sometimes I would even go as far as to say _too_ nice, but looking at you and seeing how much you care for each and every one of our friends and coworkers makes me feel warm inside."

After she finished speaking, she let go of his hand and stepped over to lean on the bed. Swinging her legs over the edge of it and making a dent in the thick blankets, she grabbed the neck of the wine bottle and one of the crystal clear wine glasses before slowly pouring one of two fingers width into it and handing it over to Makoto.

He took it from her gloved hands with glee, taking a sip of the dry-feeling liquid before swallowing it down and sighing with a smile.

"I'm glad you like it, I had to promise Togami to do his work all next week for this."

"You didn't have to do that! I would have been fine with no wine honestly..." He trailed off, suddenly feeling guilty at the lengths his lover went to get such a trivial item for him.

"Nonsense. As I stated before, you deserve it. Now come here."

She scooted over on the bedspread, placing the wine bottle back down in favor of undoing her sheer bathrobe. Once it slipped off of her lean shoulders, it puddled around her waist before it got cast off to the side in order to provide more access to her body. She then patted the spot on the blanket across from her, motioning for Makoto to come and join her.

He was quick to comply, immediately plopping himself onto the sheets crisscross-applesauce style and placing his half-empty cup onto the wooden board.

Kyouko poured herself a cup of the wine, filling hers noticeably less than she had given Makoto.

"I love you so much. So so much." Makoto spoke as he watched her bring the glass up to her lips.

"As do I," she replied. "That's why I did this all for you."

Of course. She had planned this night special for the two of them to love each other.

It wasn't often that the two of them got alone time to do things like this, with work taking up the brunt of their time. Their positions at the future foundation and all the extra work Makoto always offered to take away from his other friends led to them barely having any true private nights these days, but with such wonderful times they had, such as tonight, they had no right to complain.

After placing her now empty wine glass next to his on their tray, she leaned across it to kiss him. The feeling of her soft lipgloss-covered lips on his slightly chapped ones was wondrous, and it was a feeling he would never get tired of.

He felt the palm of her gloved hand brush against his left cheek before it eventually found refuge right under his ear, wrapping itself around his skull in order to keep him in place. He moved his arm to hold onto her's currently attached to his cheek, holding onto her as she continued to kiss him.

Pushing the wine board away from them slightly in order to prevent any spillage onto their off-grey comforter, she moved in closer to him.

Keeping her place on his cheek and thigh, she leaned in deeper before pulling him backward on top of her. Breaking away from her lips, Makoto mumbled out, halting their make-out session.

"W-wait."

At those words Kyouko immediately pulled away from his face, leaving her hand on his thigh.

"Is something wrong? We can of course stop at any time at your request."

"No, no, it's not that," he replied to her concerns, grabbing her hand back to show he wasn't mad at her in the slightest. "I just want to move some things before we move on, I don't want your gorgeous hair being burned on one of these candles."

With that he let go of Kyouko completely, standing up to turn on their ceiling light to provide some sight once the candles went out, even if it was at a dim setting. He started by moving the wine board in its entirety off of the bed and onto the floor next to the wall, as the fear of a giant red stain on their clean off-white blankets was his biggest concern. He then blew out most of the candles that were in their immediate way, leaving the two that were on their dresser lit to keep at least some of the mood established beforehand.

Kyouko giggled as she watched him stumble with the tray over to the wall, her gloved hands resting back onto her lace-covered lap as she awaited his arrival back to her.

Makoto threw himself back onto the bed for the second time that night, but this time he was more careless in the flinging of his body as he flopped over. He grabbed her waist on his cascade, bringing her down with him. 

They were both laughing at that point, Makoto's silly move sparking laughter from the both of them. Makoto nuzzled their noses together for a moment before capturing her lips again to continue where their kiss left off.

His hands stayed at her waist as she explored his chest with hers, slowly undoing his tightly wound tie as she went.

At that, Makoto abruptly sat back up on the bed before fighting his blazer off and throwing it in the general direction Kyouko left her bathrobe in.

"Much better," Kyouko sighed as she was permitted more access to his body. This time she quickly undid the buttons to his top before starting to pull it out of his belt. Makoto let go of her waist in favor of pulling his tie off of his head and starting to unclasp his binder. It was no easy feat with Kyouko continuing to kiss him, but he managed to get it done.

"Are you okay?" She asked him once he was completely bare from the waist up.

He let out an awkward chuckle at that but made a move to sit up yet again.

"Mostly. Can I wear your bathrobe? It's fine if you don't want me to." He replied, answering his girlfriend's question.

"Of course honey," she spoke before leaning over to grab the silk robe and draping over Makoto's lap.

He quickly grabbed it before tying it around his waist, making extra sure to not let the fabric strain.

"That should be all," he said, at last, reaching over to grab at his lover's body.

"Wonderful," she spoke, smiling at him. They were both sitting up now so she grabbed him around his waist and pulled him down on top of her.

Makoto blushed at the new position, feeling her growing erection under him.

He nuzzled into her shoulder, rubbing her nose into the crevice between the strap to her bra and the beginning of her neck. This was his favorite thing to do, softly appreciate his girlfriend with nothing stopping him.

He felt her legs wrap around his upper waist, pressing herself further into him as he continues to worship her neck.

She let out a soft giggle as she felt Makoto start to kiss her, slowly moving down her torso to her chest as he continued his work on her. He was so beautiful, and she was so glad to have him.

The boy had single-handedly saved them all from despair, being the final one to break Enoshima's schemes. And now she was his and he was hers, she would've never imagined it. She smiled to herself as she felt him holding onto the straps wrapping around her torso, moving on to kiss at her covered chest.

She was in love, and she could tell he was as well.

Makoto moved off of her to kick off his dress pants for easier access, his white starry boxers slightly damp from the prior action.

Kyouko took this moment to really immerse herself in her boyfriend. His dark fluffy hair perfectly matched his fluffy personality, and even though Makoto was often embarrassed in his choice of underwear she thought they were cute and matched the rest of him to a T.

They were sitting across from each other now, simply blushing without saying anything. The pair were just taking each other in, appreciating every part of the other's appearance at the moment. 

They were both clearly aroused by the other, if Kiri's slight bulge and how sodden Makoto's boxers said anything, but this was more than that. This was love.

Yes, the undertones of lust were there from their prior make-out sessions on the bed, but this was a time to appreciate the other without worrying about the bothers that came with actual sex.

They stayed there for a bit, just admiring each other in the best of ways. Everything from their blush-ridden faces to their soft thighs, partially covered by their outfits. The way Kirigiri's hair was swept over her body like a delicate fan and how Naegi's finely cut fingernails dug into his wrists as he contained himself from fidgeting.

It was Makoto who finally broke the comfortable silence by starting to laugh.

It was a comfortable one, filled with joy and love and emotions that cannot be expressed through words. Kyouko joined in too, and soon the room was filled with their laughter as they reached for each other's warmth.

* * *

Afterward, when they were both laying on the couch together sharing a bowl of stir-fried meat and vegetables that Kyouko had whipped up in record speed while Makoto was basking in the heated water of their communal shower, Makoto had never felt more content.

He felt their legs tangle together under their shared fleece-lined blanket and felt himself lean further into Kyouko's touch as they chewed their dinner. He was hardly paying attention to the movie they had put on in the background, only focusing on his girlfriend's slowly revolving face.

She must've caught him staring googly-eyed at her because he felt her head stir next to him to turn and face his.

She smiled warmly at him, before stealing one final kiss and leaning against him as she turned back towards the movie.

Makoto didn't stop looking at her however, he was in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always more than appreciated so feel free to leave any <3!
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://tonaegiris.tumblr.com/)


End file.
